Baño Caliente
by Haruhi Tanaka
Summary: – ¿En serio tengo que explicarte? – Vio a la chica asentir energéticamente con su cabeza mientras sonreía – ¿Sabes a que me refería con querer tomar un baño caliente contigo, cuatro ojos? – Sentía que iba a perder la paciencia y más aun cuando Hanji se encontraba mojada y desnuda al frente suyo. Rated M por escenas fuertes.


_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Rated M por escenas fuertes, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**_

* * *

_**Baño Caliente.**_

.

.

.

– Ah… Necesitaba una ducha – La científica relajo su cuerpo ante el agua caliente que caía por su cuerpo – Me imagino que tu siempre necesitas una – Paso las manos por su cabello mojado, soltó otro suspiro – ¿Verdad? – No hubo respuesta – Hey… Rivaille deja de ignorarme.

Solo se escucho un gruñido como respuesta, la sargento volteo y fijo la vista en su compañero que yacía de brazos cruzados y recostado en una de las paredes de la ducha.

– ¿Acaso eres mudo? – Empezaba a molestarse por la actitud que había tomado su amante.

–… – Sintió que por un momento el soldado iba a decir algo pero al parecer las palabras se ahogaron de inmediato en su garganta – Zoe… – Soltó derrotado un tiempo después. La nombrada sonrió y se encamino hacia él.

– ¿Qué pasa Rivaille? – Enredo sus brazos en el cabo y planto un beso en sus labios, terminando por morder su labio inferior. Se separo un poco y carcajeo para después mirar a su amante molesto.

– Ya pues Rivaille ¿Qué pasa? – Soltó un quejido y espero expectante por la respuesta de su acompañante. Lo vio recomponerse mientras soltaba un suspiro y llevar sus dedos hacia el puente de la nariz para masajearse.

– ¿En serio tengo que explicarte? – Vio a la chica asentir energéticamente con su cabeza mientras sonreía – ¿Sabes a que me refería con querer tomar un baño caliente contigo, cuatro ojos? – Sentía que iba a perder la paciencia y más aun cuando Hanji se encontraba mojada y desnuda al frente suyo.

– Hablabas de bañarnos juntos, claro está… ¿No? – Rivaille perdía la paciencia, _esa mujer le hacía perder la paciencia._

– No, aunque me alegra que hayas decidido asearte de una vez por todas – Escucho la risilla de Hanji.

Camino hasta ella, le iba a enseñar lo que quería decir con un baño caliente. La agarro de sus brazos y los junto arriba de su cabeza, podría tener baja estatura pero era fuerte incluso más que Zoe.

– ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Rivaille? – Se encontraba inmovilizada y estaba por pegar contra la pared ¿Cuándo rayos había cambiado la situación? Sintió la fría y mojada pared ante su espalda y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando percibió los labios de su amante chocar contra los suyos de manera brusca y hambrienta.

Bajaron hasta caer suavemente en el suelo de la ducha, mientras besaban y toqueteaban con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Hanji enredo las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y los brazos en su cuello, tocando y acariciando su cabello mojado mientras trataba de agarrar un poco de aire tras los apasionados besos de su amante.

– R-Rivaille… ¿N-Nosotros vamos a… – Sintió la cálida respiración del sargento en su cuello.

– Si, vamos a hacerlo – Mordisqueo su oreja y concluyo para acostarla en el suelo – Te enseñare que quise decir con un baño caliente – Beso sus labios y en un movimiento rápido bajo por su cuello dejando mordidas y chupetones. Hanji percibió la cálida boca de su sargento llegar a sus senos y atenderlos con mucho esmero.

– ¡Ah! Espera enano, ten más cuidado – Se quejo después de la mordida que le había proporcionado Rivaille.

– Pero te ha gustado ¿No? – Sonrió complacido al escuchar la dudosa respuesta de la chica y al notar su sonrojo. Después de juguetear un rato con sus pechos, agarro sus piernas de manera repentina y con fuerza las separo una de otro, miro hacia la cara de Zoe, expectante por su reacción. La vio cubrirse el rostro con sus dos manos ¿Cómo podía estar sonrojada después de tantos encuentros?

– No seas tonta cuatro ojos, mírame – Aun con sus dos manos en la cara negó con la cabeza. _¿Oh, así que lo estaba retando?_ Acerco sus dedos al sexo de la chica y sonrió maliciosamente al sentir como esta se ponía tensa. Adentro un primer dedo en su zona y escucho el chillido excitante de la sargento, se acerco a su cuello mientras se movía rápidamente dentro de ella y mordió su cuello mientras susurraba en su oído – Zoe, mírame – después de dudar un poco, la nombrada bajo sus manos dejando ver su mejillas sonrosadas. Miro a esos ojos de color gris que de alguna forma intimidaban a todos y se acerco para plantar un necesitado beso en sus labios.

– Rivaille… – Suspiro, aferrándose a su cuello – No seas malo – Sabia que significa ese _"No seas malo"_, unió otro dedo en la zona aumentando la fricción y el ritmo. Sus caderas iban solas, desesperadas por algo más que los dedos de Rivaille, percibió como sus piernas empezaban a temblar hasta que un escalofrió llego por su columna vertebral dando como resultado su tan deseado orgasmo.

Respiro profundo, era difícil controlarse después de harto tiempo, espero a que Zoe volviera a recomponerse e impaciente se posiciono entre las piernas de la científica y le proporciono un beso justo en el momento en que entro en ella. Soltó un gruñido, saboreando el gemido que había dejado salir la sargento mientras arqueaba la espalda dando a relucir sus senos.

_Qué bien se siente estar adentro ¿No?_ Recalco su conciencia.

Y no solo eso disfrutar de lo apretada que podía ser su Zoe a veces. Soltó otro gruñido mientras aumentaba el ritmo de cada estocada.

Se estaba volviendo completamente loca, estaba tan desesperada y necesitaba de esa dosis que ahora tenerla era jodidamente placentero. Gimió y grito su nombre una y otra vez sin importarle nada, sabía que iba a quedar ronca y tal vez sin voz pero poco le importaba. Además sabía que a él le encantaba eso.

Los gemidos inundaron el baño y por primera vez a Hanji Zoe no le preocupo por si la escuchaban. El vaivén era cada vez más rápido y Rivaille sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, cambio rápidamente de posición a la sargento dejándola sentada en sus piernas, dándole la espalda y siguió con el vaivén más rápido y_ más duro…_

– ¡Mmhn…! – Estaba tan mareada como para razonar o decir algo coherente. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar y ella sabía que dentro de poco iba a llegar al clímax – ¡Ah! ¡Rivaille! – Volvió a sentir esa corriente de placer por su columna al igual que su amante que llego a la cumbre un poco después de ella.

.

.

.

Termino de ponerse su pijama en esa noche fría y dejo a un lado los documentos que tenía que revisar para irse a la cama con su amado Rivaille que esperaba por ella. Rio un poco después de recordar el divertido baño que acababa de tomar con él, se subió a la mullida cama, apoyo su cabeza en el sargento y por ultimo quedo profundamente dormida después de darle un beso de buenas noches a su amante.

– ¿Ahora te ríes sola, cuatro ojos? – Acaricio por última vez su cabello marrón, antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Lo sé, soy mala U/u - se va a un rincón a llorar-

No tengo nada que decir (?) Emm… Adiós, nos vemos en la próxima c:


End file.
